I love you more than Quidditch!
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about the lengths Oliver Wood goes to express his love for the one girl he loves more than Quidditch; Katie Bell.


**Well this is my attempt at a Oliver/Katie fanfic! I hope you guys like it and please leave a review! They really do make my day! :D**

"Impossible."

"You're lying."

"Katieee!"

Yes. It was impossible. Or it was quite possible that she was lying to herself (She did that often). Or it could be that she was just off her usual morning dose of chocolate. Katie shook her head and grabbed a chocolate bar chewing it thoughtfully. Angelina, Alicia and Rinny watched her with looks of awe. Maybe she really was out of her mind.

"Are you serious?" Angelina said. She made Katie take a seat and walked around her scrutinizing every detail about her. "Are you sure _you're_ Katie Bell? My _one_ friend who _never_ thought about boys, let alone _liking_ them?'

Katie gulped. Was she really like that?

Rinny stood up and walked up to Katie. "Tell me do you really like him?"

Katie took another bite of the chocolate to clear her mind and nodded.

Yes she was certain. She was in love with Oliver Wood.

Katie sighed watching Rinny, Alicia and Angelina tear through her closet.

"Do you even own a pair of heels?" Alicia said her blond hair barely visible from under the pile of converse that had fallen on top of her.

"What about a skirt?" Rinny said "How about a long purple skirt?"

"Ewwwwww!" Katie screamed.

"You idiot Rinny." Angelina cried. "The poor girl owns everything but skirts. All I see are skinny jeans, converse and wait do you even own a decent top?"

Katie shrugged and looked at the clock. Goodness it was almost 12. Oliver would be at the pitch any time now. She had to take action. Alicia was still searching for a pair of heels. Angelina had disaparated to her flat to get Katie a dress and Rinny was looking for a skirt. If this was how long it took girls to get ready Katie wanted none of it. So with her dark brown hair wind-blow, skinny jeans, white varsity top and black converse high tops she disaparated to the Puddlemerre United Pitch.

**OLIVER POV**

"She's crazy, hyper…" Oliver ranted on and then finally "I hate her."

Just then they heard a crack, like someone had disparated.

"Who's there?" George said but whoever it was gone.

"No you don't mate." Aaron said "Don't try so hard. Even the great Oliver can fall in love. Just tell her. Just once."

"I can't. Every time I do I find myself making excuses to not like her. But she's everything to me."

"Yep. The fredometer says you are telling the truth." George said looking at the new Weasley Wizard device he had perfected. It could apparently tell when someone was saying the truth.

Oliver shook his head and walked onto the pitch something caught his eyes; a single chocolate wrapper on the ground.

Oh no.

**KATIE POV**

She was done. It was final. Oliver hated her. Katie grabbed everything she could find and stuffed it in her bag. A pair of converse, a few skinny jeans, her money, and finally all her chocolate. She would move to Alaska, befriend a polar bear and make chocolate popular there. Screw Quidditch. She was done with it all.

Her eyes lingered on a silver photo frame that stuck on the wall opposite of her bed. It was the picture of what was left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, when they had graduated 2 years ago. She looked at it. There she was smiling; her hair messed up, dirt on her uniform. Oliver stood next to her, Alicia and George on her right and Angelina and Fred smiling in the back holding hands next to grinning Harry and a photo bombing Ginny.

"Reducto." Katie pointed her wand at it. The photo self-destructed leaving Katie feeling empty and alone.

Katie had never been to an airport. So naturally she didn't know what to do. She stood in front of the baggage claim looking at the way the baggage came out of nowhere. If this was a muggle invention it might as well be freakin magic. Apparently she looked so lost that the old man sitting at the entrance had to finally walk his sorry butt over to her and ask if she wanted help. She told him she wanted to go to Alaska. He nodded like it was a common thing. Well Muggles sure were weird creatures.

"I like your magic wand." Katie said to the security bloke who looked at her with curiosity. She smiled at him and goodness he turned crimson.

**OLIVER POV**

Oliver arrived at the airport. He was ready to be anywhere else but here. When he told the guy in the front he wanted to die and get out of here the muggle didn't even blink before throwing him to security. The burly security bloke nodded and grabbed Oliver by the neck. Oliver didn't even fight back.

"Look I don't know what group you are part of." The guy said "But we'll squeeze it out of you soon."

Squeezed. Damn. That muggle was right. The word described the state of Oliver's heart pretty well.

"I repeat. Entrance 405. I've got the psychopath here. Send in the police soon. We fear he may do something that might harm the people here."

Police. The word seemed alien to Oliver. Psychopath. Yes that was what he was without her.

"I'm going to get some coffee boy." The guard said "If you move or do any funny business you'll be hearing from the lord."

Oliver didn't move. Oliver just stood there and watched the guard get in line for coffee. A group of people in blue uniforms, who Oliver assumed were the police, immediately surrounded him.

Oliver sighed. He watched a couple holding hands, a couple walked with their kid in between them and then he saw her. He would have recognized her anywhere, her messy brown hair, her converse, her habit of talking to loud, her habit of not shutting up, her habit of eating chocolate, her habit of being herself.

"KATIEEEEE!" He yelled. He prayed that it was her. The girl froze and turned around. Oliver sighed and with one impulsive movement broke free of the police officers surrounding them.

"Call the enforcement team!" the guard bellowed. The police scrambled.

"Officer Rooks reporting here, yes the psychopath is still here. He's yelling Katie. No I don't know if it's a code word for something. Maybe, I'm not sure. What? Let him go? Are you sure?"

"YES I'M FREAKIN SURE." came Angelina's voice as Officer Rooks dropped his walkie-talkie and signaled to the other guards.

"AND BRING ME A CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT." This was of course provided by Fred and George.

Oliver ran like a mad man towards Katie and enveloped her in a bear hug.

**KATIE POV**

Katie hated the Airport.

"What are you looking at?" she grumbled. This time to an old man who was watching her devour a box of chocolates. He looked away.

Behind her there was an army of blue uniformed people. One pushed her out of the way as they surrounded some poor man. Katie shrugged. She would be out of here soon roasting marshmallows with a polar bear in an igloo.

"Flight A7 to Alaska please transit to exit 56B."

God why did Muggles have to mix the alphabet with numbers? What was so hard about 56 and 7? Why were the A and B necessary?

Katie slung her bag over her shoulder and trudged toward the exit. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Rinny. Bye Angelina. By Alicia. Bye George. Bye Ginny. By Harry. Bye…Oliver. In her mind she let out a string of byes.

"KATIEEEE!" She froze, her eyes widening and turned around to see a maniac by the name of Oliver Wood running towards her.

"Hiya Wood." Katie said not knowing what else to say to him.

"Where do you think you're going Bell?" Oliver said. "Leaving Quidditch, Angelina, George, Aaron, Rinny, Alicia and…me?"

"Last call for Flight A7 to Alaska. Departing in 10 minutes." A cool female voice announced.

Katie turned away. She couldn't turn weak now. She had decided to leave in the first place and she would stick to it.

"KATIEEE!" Oliver yelled. It took all her strength to keep going.

"Katie, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I love you, I love you very very much Katie!"

Katie froze and turned around.

"When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes I want to see you. When I'm playing Quidditch I want you to be around me. You can call this love, madness or my obsession; it's all the same for me. I love you more than Quidditch Katie Bell. I love your craziness, your hyperness, all the way from your converse to the chocolate you eat! I love you Katie Bell!"

Katie couldn't believe it. Was this really Oliver Wood talking to her?

"I LOVE YOU KATIE BELL. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Oliver Wood was screaming now. The muggles were looking at him and the police guy had dropped his walkie talkie. Katie grinned and ran up to him.

"Say that any louder and I'll bite you." Katie said. Oliver opened his mouth and Katie kissed him.

**So how was it?Let me know with a review. They make my day!**** I always loved Oliver/Katie fanfics! So if there are any Oliver/Katie fics you can recommend let me know with a review! :D**


End file.
